Characters
There are 16 playable characters in Mush. Each of the characters have, * 5-6 skills per character * Objective to gain Glory * Special features unique to that character Although the overall objective of the game is the same, the gameplay will be different depending on the strengths and weaknesses of each character Command These are the possible commanders of the Daedalus. Should one die, it will advance down the line until all are exhausted. The order is: Kim Jin Su, Frieda Berghman, Paola Rinaldo, Roland Zuchalli, and Janice Kent. The final resort will be any character who has read a "Mage Book: Commander". Commanders should use their alternate abilities as often and as effectivly as possible when not making the ship go places. For example, Jin Su should give out orders daily and Janice should always sleep in a dorm (doesn't matter if she's in a bed or not) to help treat mental illnesses. Kim Jin Su '' Supreme Commander of the Daedalus'' Skills : Leader, Pilot, Cold Blooded, Shooter, Logistics Expert, Strateguru Objective : Move Daedalus to a planet, move to Eden Feature : Can access Commander Console Jin-Su started exploring at a young age, on research missions on Barnard Star. He was quickly promoted to the rank of Commander and was placed in charge of important missions on Ross 154 and Epsilon Indi. Jin Su's discovery of multiple Boxylium deposits on Tau-ceti made him an instant interplanetary celebrity. In 3146 the Federation named him as Executive Commander of the Magellan project. Following the Mush invasion of Sol, he drew up the plans for the Daedalus with Lai Kuan-Ti, and assembled an elite crew to ensure the survival of the human race in another galaxy. Frieda Bergmann Scientific millennium. Skills : Leader, Pilot, Cold Blooded, Shooter, Logistics Expert, Strateguru Objective : Move Daedalus to a planet, move to Eden Feature : Can access Commander Console Born in the 21st Century, she has over 45 years of experience in cross-system navigation. While she was studying, she proved the existence of Shapiro's slingshot effect. Woken from cryosleep in the 31st Century, her work on locating celestial bodies had already been most useful to great explorers such as GL Maubrick and Kim Jin-Su. Despite having retired to Bavaria, she is called to Xyloph-17 to serve as the navigator of the Daedalus. file:Tinyclear.png Paola Rinaldo First Communications Officer Skills : Radio Expert, Logistics Expert, Shooter, Biologist, Rebel Objective : Contact Kivanc Terzi Feature : Head of Communications, can not "do the thing" with Gioele Daughter of the shipowner Gioele Rinaldo. She lives in the constant hope of leading an adventure which will shake up her life. To denounce the Federation's post-colonial system, she starts a pirate radio station on her campus with her boyfriend Kivanç Terzi. On this occasion, she accidentally intercepted disturbing communications informing her of an impending Mush invasion. Fleeing for her life, she meets up with her father who permits her to board the Daedalus, abandoning the man of her life on Earth. file:Tinyclear.png file:Tinyclear.png Janice Kent Digital Psychologist Note: she is both the starting NERON admin and the last resort captain. When not treating psychological illnesses, Janice should be helping with NERON reapir and research! Skills : Shrink, IT Expert, NERON's only friend, Diplomat, Radio Expert, Self-sacrifice Objective : Meet extraterrestrial life (insects, aliens etc) Feature : NERON Administrator Janice takes care of the Daedalus' IT requirements. She manages NERON's regular psychological breakdowns and put the A-TRUE protocol in place, which allows the central computer to name its own administrator. Janice also manages the psychological needs of the crew of the Daedalus. Research These are the characters who should be researching Anti-Mush serum, growing plants in the garden, and working on science stuff. Ideally, all of these characters should be taking turns working on the same researches in order to maximise effciency. Should someone die, "head researcher" goes down the line in order with other characters who have read the "Mage Book: Researcher" as a last resort. Janice should be helping these people out when not treating psychological illnesses or boosting morale. Lai Kuan-Ti Designer of the Daedalus Skills : Designer, Optimist, Astrophysicist, Technician, Leader. Objective : Finish Nexus projects Kuan-Ti is one of the two designers of the Daedalus. He paid no attention whatsoever to the existence of Mush on Tau-Ceti until Eleesha William told him of the advanced stage of propogation of mycelium within the Sol system. Kuan-Ti, Raluca and Jin-Su decide to move the launch of the Magellan program forward by 8 years before the Federation can put an end to it. image:Tinyclear.png image:Tinyclear.png image:Tinyclear.png image:Tinyclear.png image:Tinyclear.png Chun Maintenance Operative / Mankind's only Hope As the only surviving member of the Tamina medical team, Chun was forced to board the Daedelus to be subjected to numerous tests. Cryogenically frozen by the Federation for over 9 years to ensure her silence, then harrassed by journalists, Chun has never known an ordinary life. However, as the key to the survival of the human race, Zhong Chun must survive at all costs. Skills : Mankind's only hope, Nurse, Premonition, Sneak, Lethargy Objective : To assist the culmination of research, survive and reach Eden Feature : Immunized : Immune to mush and unlocks certain laboratory research Finola Biologist Skills : Biologist, Medic, Nurse, Diplomat, OCD Objective : Complete a laboratory research Feature : Germaphobe : Loses 1 per cycle if dirty and cannot pet Schrodinger Finola was there when most of the key discoveries were made about Mush. When she is contacted by Lai Kuan-Ti who told her about the Daedalus project, she refused to leave Antemis where she was working on her own funficide project. Assisted by his henchmen, Kuan-Ti kidnapped Finola, had her cryogenically frozen against her will and took her along on the mission. A doctor of both medicine and biology, Finola's life's work revolves around making the world a better place. Her research and healing skills make her invaluable on board' Security These are your Mush hunters and peace keepers. If any of them die, there are no titles to be passed down. Send them out to hunt hunters or explore planets. Chao Chief of Security Skills : Shooter, Survivalist, Wrestler, Torturer, Crazy Eye, Intimidating Objective : Kill anyone, including Schrodinger Feature : Lie gives no bonus . Gain a more each cycle Hyperactive head of the security team, Chao insists that sleep is for the weak. A trigger happy lunatic, the story goes that he once tore a man's arms off for suggesting his choice of weaponry was 'a bit camp'. Wang Chao is assigned to crew protection detail. His chaotic personality makes him as much of a threat to his allies as his enemies. Despite errors made in his youth, Chao managed to earn the trust of his team by organising the emergency evacuation convoy from the Daedalus and successfully protecting them against ex-members of the SDF. Gioele Idle Billionaire Shipowner Skills : Solid, Paranoid, Caffeine Junkie, Astrophysicist, Panic, Victimizer Objective : Kill the mush Feature : Can not "do the thing" with Paola. Gioele is the ship-owner. He is a billionaire from Earth who is obsessed by space travel, and who financed the initial Daedalus project. Faced with the Mush menace, Gioele panicked and in extremis, with the help of the designers, managed to get a job aboard the ship as a navigator. He also managed to eject a biologist from the original crew to make space for his daughter '''Paola. Stephen Chef '''Skills : Chef, Solid, Opportunist, Shooter, Apprentice, Creative Objective : Win a title (first time only). Kill and alien during expedition Stephen was a bellboy on an interplanetary train, then a slave in a Mexican cobalt mine, a senator in the Chili Con Latte coalition, a space mercenary, a private federal tax collector, money launderer, kidnapper of young girls, Boxylium miner, SDF military chef, and condemned to death. His trip takes him to Xyloph-17 where he is accidentally cryogenized, and shipped aboard the Daedalus. The most dangerous cook in the galaxy is on board. He has more black-belts than pairs of trousers and he collects roadkill. Alien flesh is like catnip to Stephen. We thought you should know. Eleesha Renowned Reporter Skills : Tracker, Determined, Observant, IT Expert, Technician Objective : Contact the rebel bases Feature : Vertigo from flights (curable by the Shrink) Eleesha is an investigative journalist for SNC (Sol News Channel). She managed to obtain the medical files of several financial and political leaders in the Federation, proving their Mush infection. After her report was taken off the air, Eleesha fled to Jupiter for fear of being eliminated. She revealed all this to the crew of the Daedalus and is currently on board posing as an mechanic. Pilots These are the guys who should come on explorations to help land the ship safely. They also are useful for blowing up hunters! If all else fails Kim Jin Su can also be a pilot, but these guys are better suited to the task. Roland Skills : Sprinter, Pilot, Shooter, Firefighter, The Optimist, Creative Objective : Kill a hunter in patrol or turret After a tumultuous but nonetheless brilliant ascent to the FDS Academy for elite pilots, Roland Zuccali is finally grounded after testing positive for a Mush infection. Manipulated by his superiors despite being proven innocent, Roland loses all confidence in the FDS and finally deserts during the Dirty War against the rebels. He then becomes the pilot of the Daedalus. Jiang Hua Surface Explorer Skills : Pilot, Botanist, Survivalist, Technician, Determined, U-Turn Objective : Conduct an expedition Specialist in approach missions to unknown planets, Hua can land on pretty much any surface in any conditions. She was aboard the Epygron, the first exploration vessel to encounter extra-terrestrial life. Techs These are the people who help fix things that break. They also are very important for getting PILGRID and NERON up and running. Have them take turns working in order to improve effeciency. Raluca Tomescu Quantum Physicist Skills : Physicist, Detached Crewmember, Technician, Genius, Designer Objective : Repair the PILGRED Feature : Asocial : Loses if other people are in the same room as her during cycle changeover Physics genius at the age of 11, Raluca is the inventor of the PILGRED reversible combustion reactor as equipped on the Daedalus. Alongside Lai Kuan-Ti, she also designed almost all of the on-board modules and is capable of improving them further. Suffering from autism, Raluca will only tolerate the presence of Shrödinger, her cat which she managed to smuggle on board in spite of the doctor's recommendations. Ian Soulton Botanist Skills : Botanist, Biologist, Mycologist, Green Thumb, Firefighter, Frugivore Objective : Plant an alien fruit Feature : All aggressive actions cost 2 more when he is in the room Ian Soulton actively participated in Mush research. An authority on the subject, and also on botany, he prepared a study into numerous extra-terrestrial species and created several hundred hybrids using plants from earth. His curiosity for fruit species is particularly evident. Terrence Archer Mechanical Engineer specializing in robotics Skills : Robotics Expert, Technician, Pilot, Shooter, IT Expert, Metalworker Objective : Upgrade a drone Feature : Handicapped : Wins 2 less per conversion, but free to move when someone else is present in the room Seriously injured during an over-ambitious raid against the rebels on Sol, Terrence spent 6 months in a coma. He returns to civilian life broken and bruised, stuck in a wheelchair. Terrence decided to dedicate his life to advanced engineering and the creation of drones. His life's dream is to develop unmanned fighter craft and remote-controlled drones.